Countries and Demons
by thisfangirlisonfire
Summary: Countries America, England, Russia, and Germany have been possessed by demons. Sam and Dean are wondering what's going on when they find a country in a tomato crate. They find out that Crowley is behind all of this and help the country find his friends. Contains USUK, RoChu, GerIta, and possible Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan-fiction! I've had this idea for awhile and couldn't let go of it. Anyway, it's a crossover of the shows**

 **Supernatural and Hetalia. It contains yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

 **Hope you enjoy and review!**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Germany's P.O.V. New York

"Italy, run!" I yelled. We were being chased by these...things. Italy, America, England, Russia and I were just walking down to a bar in America when we were jumped by black smoke. I thought it was just smoke, but then it went into America, England and Russia, then they're eyes went black. They chased us into an abandoned warehouse with crates everywhere.

"There's no hiding, Germany! We can smell your soul!" one of them yelled. By the accent, it was Russia, which made him creepier. Great.

"Germany, help!" Italy yelled. I saw him cornered by America. I grabbed a rusty pipe and rushed over to him. I hit America in the head and he fell. I grabbed Italy by the hand and ran. We ran behind a few crates that were stacked on top of each other. They were close, I could feel them. I saw a tomato crate and pulled Italy towards it. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Italy, don't let them find you. Don't get out of that crate no matter what," I quickly said to him.

"Germany-"

"Please!"

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Yes, Germany."

I opened the crate and put him inside. A tear ran down his cheek as I picked up the lid.

"Ludwig…" but before he said anything, I put the lid on the crate.

"I'm sorry, Italy," I whispered. I pushed other crates towards Italy's crate.

"Hiding little Italy, are we?" a British voice asked. It wasn't England's though. I turned around to see a man in a black suit and tie.

"The name's Crowley by the way, I'm guessing you're Germany?" Crowley asked.

"What are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm a demon, or the King of Hell. That black smoke you saw, demons as well. For your second question, I have plans for you."

Scheisse, this better not be what I think it is.

Suddenly, black smoke, or a demon, came from a broken window, then it came towards me. Then, everything went went black.

Dean' P.O.V. Illinois

"America, England, Russia and Germany has been having abnormal weather since yesterday. Maybe demons?" Sam asked. Currently, we're researching what's going on with those four countries. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on right now.

"Maybe we should take a break, Sam. I'm tired as fu-" I was cut off by a flap of wings.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Hey, Cas," Sam and I said tiredly. "Do you know what's happening, Cas?" I asked him.

"I might, I know where this all started," he replied.

"Really? Where?" Sam asked, not looking so tired anymore.

"An abandoned warehouse in New York. I suggest we get there now," he said. "Get ready, we leave in 30 minutes."

Sam and I got ready, we had our weapons in a bag, also any necessary things.

"Dean, we don't need to stop at a store to get pie," Sam said to me.

"But it's necessary, Sam!" I whined.

"No, Dean."

"Fine."

Castiel came up to us saying, "Ready?"

We nodded. He lifted his hands and placed two of his fingers on our heads. Suddenly, we're standing in front of an old building.

"Come on, we need to know what's going on," Sam said, he started towards the building. When we got inside there were crates and boxes everywhere.

"I feel another person in here," Cas said, looking around.

"Human or monster?" I asked.

"I can't tell."

I heard a whimper to my left. A bunch of crates were near a wall. Then I saw one of the lids of the crates move. It was a tomato crate. Sam and I got our weapons ready, I moved some of the crates out of the way. I heard several more whimpers coming from the tomato crate.

"Cas, open the crate on three," I whispered. He nodded.

"One...Two...Three!"

Castiel opened the crate, with his angel mojo of course, but what came out was unexpected.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to hide in a crate that's in abandoned warehouse! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me! I'm a virgin and too young to die!"

A young man that looked about twenty was pleading to not hurt hurt him. He had auburn hair with a curl sticking out, his eyes were closed, so I couldn't see his eye color, and he was crying.

"Whoa, take it easy, man! We're not going to hurt you!" I exclaimed while putting my gun down. I motioned Sam to do the same thing with his knife.

"Are you sure?" Okay, this guy's Italian, I think.

"Yeah, you seem innocent enough, I guess. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Feliciano Vargas, signore," he replied. Definitely Italian, it says it in the name.

"Okay, Feliciano, you should come with us."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You might help us with what's going on," Sam said.

"...Okay, but I need to know your names," he replied.

"I'm Dean, the tall one is my brother, Sam, and the guy with the dirty trenchcoat is Castiel," I told him.

"My trenchcoat isn't that dirty…" Castiel muttered.

Feliciano climbed out of the crate and slowly walked towards us. He stopped halfway through.

"I'll feel safe once you away your weapons," he told us. I grabbed the bag and put my gun in it. Sam put his knife in there, too.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys," Feliciano said and walked closer to us.

"Alright, we'll go back to the motel," Cas started to say, he motioned us to come closer to him.

"Wait, what are you doing-" Feliciano started to say. We suddenly ended up at the motel we're staying at. Feliciano stumbled a bit, but once he caught his balance, he looked scared.

"W-what just happened?!" he stuttered.

"Oh shit, forgot to mention that Cas is also an angel," I told him.

"My apologies, I should have told you," Cas said looking at Feliciano.

"You're an angel? Then you can help me!" He exclaimed. Help him with what?

"Help you with what, exactly?" Sam asked.

"Help me find my friends! They are really important to me and the world. Please?" What's this guy talking about?

"How are they important to the world, Feliciano?" Cas asked.

"Please, call me Feli. I'll tell you why they're important, but you might think it's crazy…"

"Try us," I challenged.

"Well...okay. My friends and I are personifications of countries. Dio mio, why did I tell you that?"

"Wait," Sam started, "did you say...countries?"

"That's why I couldn't tell what you were…" Cas muttered.

"Sì! We have lived for centuries, we have lived through wars and fought in them. All that sadness and loss," he sadly said.

"We have to make sure you're really a country, otherwise you're either a demon, a vampire, a pagan god or any other supernatural creature we've fought that was immortal," I said.

"W-what?"

"No, he is a country, I would have known if he was any of those things," Cas said. He stared into my eyes and vice versa, until Sam cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, okay, thanks, Cas," I said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Really, a country?" Sam asked interested. "I'm guessing you're Italy?"

"Sì."

"I'm also guessing that your friends are America, England, Russia and Germany?" Sam asked.

"Sì, especially Germany! When I was in the crate a man with a British accent told Germany that he had plans for him. Then I heard him say that they should leave me, I wasn't important to them…"

"Wait, did the man with the British accent say his name?" I asked him, this is important info here.

"Sì, let me think...ah yes! I think it was Crowley," he said. He finally opened his eyes, they were a light brown.

"Shit, that crazy bastard. Why would he want Germany?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I know it's for something bad," Italy started, "after World War 2, he was really devastated, he regretted everything that he did. He never liked his boss at the time either, Adolf Hitler. He was a really mean man."

"Yeah, no shit," I muttered to myself, then Cas gave me a dirty look.

Italy continued on, "Most of the countries forgave him after what happened, but most of us, almost all of us, never forgot. Germany still has nightmares...I think that Crowley wants Germany for that reason, Io davvero non auguro…" he finished. I don't know what that means, but I don't think it's good…


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my story. It may have really bad drama...sorry. I forgot to mention it might have some OOCness with some characters...sorry about that one, too.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Germany's P.O.V.

I can't control myself. This demon is in control. He does terrible, TERRIBLE things I wouldn't do. He controls what I say and I can't do a damn thing about it. I feel like I'm trapped in my own mind, well I am, technically. Somebody, ANYBODY please help! Italy…

Sam's P.O.V. Illinois

Italy seems like a good guy, very honest, too. I don't think Dean trusts him, though. Right now he's cleaning his guns, Cas is out looking for the countries and Italy and I are thinking about where the possessed countries are, but sometimes...Italy get's off topic.

"I like you! You're nice to me, but your fratello sometimes isn't," he exclaimed.

"Wait, fratello?" I ask him.

"Oh, sorry, it means brother in Italian. I have a fratello back at home, but he's the southern part of Italy and I'm the north."

"Um, okay, yeah, so where do you think America might be?"

"Well, he could be in a lot of places, especially here, maybe-" Suddenly he stopped, eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask him. Something's wrong.

"Someone's here," he whispered. Dean looked up from his guns and grabbed a knife, he got up from his spot and went to the right side of the door. I grabbed Italy, who was shaking, and pulled him to the other side of the door and then pushed him behind me. I pulled out my gun and I got into position. Dean reached over and grabbed the doorknob, he turned it slowly, then opened it.

"Hello, aru? Is anyone-"

Dean cut the person off by tackling them to the ground. When Dean sat up, he was about to strike the stranger with his knife but Italy stopped him by holding his arm up.

"No! Don't hurt him! I know him!" he yelled. Damn, he has a loud voice.

"What? Why?" Dean asked him, looking confused.

"He's another country," Italy told him. He better not be possessed like the other four…

"Oh, sorry about that, bud," Dean helped the stranger up. He's Asian, not to be racist or anything, he has long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. When he caught his balance, he straightened out his clothes…and fixed his hair.

"Thank you, Italy," the country started, "but you told them our secret, aru. Why?" he asked.

Italy was about to say something but Dean stopped him. "We'll tell him later," he whispered.

"So, who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked at me with uncertainty, but answered anyway.

"I am China, but my human name is Yào Wáng. I am here because...Russia came over," he said.

"What happened?" Italy asked, his voice filled with worry. China moved over to the bed, or my bed, and sat on it.

"I was at my house, aru. I was trying to find the location of the missing countries…"

China's P.O.V. 5 hours earlier in China...

I was thinking about where the missing countries are, America, Britain, Russia and Germany. Then there was a knock on my door. I got up from my spot and answered it. I opened it and, oh...it's Russia.

"Russia? What are you doing here, aru? I thought you were missing!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me with those "innocent" dark purple eyes. He just smiled at me and came inside my house without permission.

"Hello, China. I just wanted to...drop by to say hi," he said in his thick Russian accent.

"You have been missing for a day and a half, aru! We thought something bad happened to you," I said to him while closing the door. Then he looked at me, in a strange way. Not his usual strange way...but not Russia strange way.

"Hey, are you alright, aru?" I went up to him.

"Da, I'm fine...but Russia isn't." Wait, what?

"W-what, aru?" I stuttered. Suddenly he blinked and his eyes turned black. I gasped and backed up a bit. He, or whatever it is, blinked again and his eyes turned back to normal. With fast speed he pinned me against the wall, hard. His arm was on my throat and his other hand was on my shoulder. The thing gave me an insane smile.

"Where's Russia? W-what have you done with him?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"Oh, he still here," he pointed to the side of his head, "I'm just taking control of his body. Will I give him back? Maybe. Will he be okay after what I'll do to him? Probably not."

"Why? What are you going to do to him?"

"My, my, so many questions! Well, I won't tell you, but might as well show you~" He said it in a sing-song voice. Creepier than Russia.

"S-show me what?"

"This." He shoved his lips to mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I grunted in response and tried to shove him off me, but with Russia's size and strength, I couldn't do it.

 _What's going on in Russia's head…_

No! No! Not Yào! No! I hate you, you demon Ублюдок! When I get my body back, I'm going to murder you more than the people you killed!

 _Oh really? I would like to see you try._

Fine, I'll try! I'm using the strength I have left just to push down your stupid wall!

 _No...NO._

Yes!

 _Back to reality…_

All of the sudden the thing let go of me and started to grab Russia's head with both hands. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees, still holding his head.

"China...RUN!" He looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"R-Russia?"

"Don't just stand there! I can barely hold the demon back for much longer! Just RUN!" He yelled.

"A demon, aru?!"

"China, GO!" I started for the door, but before he went out the door he looked at Russia one more time, then left.

I ran to my secret aircraft, I didn't know where to go, though. When I got in my aircraft, I was told by my crew that Italy was in America. Well that's one place to go, I guess. I told my pilot to go to America and I would try to find Italy…


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter might be a bit longer than the others...oh well. Anyway, this has some torture in it so if you don't like torture, I advise you to skip it.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

Sam's P.O.V. Right now…

"...And that's how I got here," he finished. Wow. A demon kissed China. I feel bad for the country.

"Alright, we might have an idea where Russia is, but we don't know where the other countries are," Dean stated.

"Well, we still have Cas to find the rest of the countries," I suggested.

"Yeah, but we don't know where he is," Dean replied.

"Who is Cas, aru?" China asked.

"Oh, he's-" Dean started but was interrupted by a flap of wings.

"Hello, Dean, Sam, Italy and...China," Castiel said, he was standing behind China.

China turned around. "Where did you come from, aru?!" China exclaimed while standing up from the bed.

"Oh, that's Castiel, Angel of the Lord," Dean explained to China.

"...An angel?" China asked. "Well, I guess demons are real, so why not angels, aru?" he stated, he relaxed after that.

"Cas, why are you here?" I ask him.

"I caught one of the possessed countries about a few minutes ago," he replied.

"Really? Who?" Italy asked with hope.

"England."

"Oh...that's good!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but hear that he had a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Where are they?" Dean asked him.

"In an abandoned warehouse, it's about five miles from here. It would be best if you took your car. I have to get back, I'll see you there." Then with a flap of his wings, he was gone.

"Alright, we're going to pack our things and leave. It'll only take us a few minutes, so sit tight," I said to the countries. We packed our holy water, salt, the demon knife, guns; just in case, and any other weapon we had in the motel.

"M'k, let's go. Maybe after all of this we can grab a bite," Dean said, but the last comment was probably for me because the other two looked confused.

When we got to the Impala, Italy looked impressed.

"Nice car," he commented.

"Thanks," Dean replied.

We got in and Dean started driving. China nervously made a comment on how Dean was driving a little too fast, but Italy said his driving was fine.

When we got there, the sun was going down. Dean parked the Impala in front of the building. We went inside and had a look around, the warehouse was like the last one, the one we found Italy in, but more run down and barely any boxes or crates on the inside. In the middle of the warehouse was a figure of a human tied to a chair, their head down, and Cas was standing behind them. He was in a demon trap so he won't be going anywhere for awhile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't China and Italy. I'll be damned," said the person with a British accent. When we got closer, we saw that it is a male with blond hair. He looked up and he was smiling that demon smile I've came to hate. The man had bright green eyes...and pretty bushy eyebrows, so this must be England. His face had a few cuts and bruises on it with blood to come with it, too.

"And, of course, the Winchesters, we can't have little Castiel without his boys."

"Tell us what Crowley's doing with the other possessed countries," Dean demanded while taking out the holy water.

"Oh, I don't think the boss would want that," he replied with smugness in his voice. Dean only replied with a grunt and unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

"What? Are you going to torture me until you want the information? Or is it going to be rainbows and shit like that?" the demon asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. Now answer the question," I replied with force in my voice.

"Pft, like that's going to hap-" he suddenly yelled in pain when Dean splashed the holy water on his face, smoke came into view when it happened. The demon started laughing after a minute, then he looked at us.

"You really think that's going to get your answers? I thought you did better," he said.

"W-what just happened?" Italy asked looking terrified.

"Holy water. It hurts demons, a lot," I replied. "China, Italy, you might want to go somewhere else. I don't want to see one of your fellow countries being tortured."

Italy started to protest, but China stopped him.

"Alright, aru. What do we need, though? Something might attack us, aru," China commented. I handed them rifles, they're filled with rock salt, in case if another demon attacked us.

"You guys know how to handle guns, right?" I asked them.

They both said "Yes" and "No." China looked at Italy.

"I'll teach him, aru."

"Thanks, oh and by the way, it's filled with rock salt, not bullets. They won't kill but they hurt a hell a lot," I replied. They nodded and went into another room and closed the door. We turned back to the demon.

"Alright, let's get this over this," Dean said while taking out the demon knife.

"You're not going to get the information~" the demon sang, Dean took the knife and put a big, but not deep cut on the side of his throat. The demon hissed in pain and was glowing an orange color under his skin in his cut. Then Dean repeated it on his arm and face. The demon was chuckling after that was done. I threw holy water on his body and he cried out in pain as smoke came off of his body. We were throwing punches at him, pouring salt and holy water on him and cutting him with the demon knife. We continued this for about 10 minutes until he finally snapped.

"Do you want me to get Cas?" Dean challenged.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you! Just stop the torture," the demon exclaimed. He had more cuts and bruises on his face now and was bleeding even more. "Crowley wants Germany for war. He took Russia and America because they're strong countries. Apparently Crowley isn't going to take your side anymore, he's on his own, and he's taking the world with him, too," he explained.

"Okay, thank you," Dean said. He gestured me to do the exorcising.

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te…"_ the demon started to groan in pain, " _cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…"_ he started yelling in pain, " _Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Black smoke came out from England's mouth, it went into the air and disappeared back into Hell. England's head fell limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Cas, untie England. Sam, go get China and Italy, see if they're okay," Dean told us to do. With a nod of our heads, we did what were told. I went to go get Italy and China, when I heard sobbing. I rushed quickly when I heard Italy's voice.

"I just *hic* miss him so much," Italy sobbed, "he reminded me of Holy Roman Empire!"

"Shhh, it's okay, aru," China soothed him. "We will get Germany and the two other countries back. I promise, aru."

Holy Roman Empire? I'll have to look him up.

"Alright, wipe your tears before one of them comes to get us, aru," China said. I waited for awhile so that I didn't walk in on them having, what Dean calls it, a "chick-flick moment." After a moment I tapped on the door before walking in.

"Alright, guys, anything happen?" I asked them. They both shook their heads. Italy's eyes were closed, but they looked a little red. "Come on," I gestured to Dean, "we're done." They followed me to Dean, Cas, and England, who is still unconscious.

"Alright, Cas, take China and Italy back to the motel. Sam and I will take England to the hospital," Dean said to us. Cas nodded and took both of his hands and touched China and Italy's foreheads, then they were gone.

"Here, I'll carry him," I offered. Dean gave me him and I carried him on my shoulder. He's very light, and skinny. What does this guy eat? We got to the Impala and put England in the backseat gently. We started driving towards the nearest hospital when we heard a groan coming from the back.

"Oh bloody hell, my head," we heard him say. "What happened?"

"You were possessed by a demon," Dean said to him. I gave him a bitch-face because you can't just tell someone they were possessed like that.

"I knew that, but I couldn't see anything from the outside world. The demon wouldn't let me see," England explained.

"So, what's your human name?" I asked him, since I know what he already is.

"Wait...human name? Then...you know what I am?" he asked, confused, then he started sitting up.

"Whoa, buddy you go to lay down," I tell him.

"Fine," he replied. "Though it still confuses me that you know what I am."

"You're a country," Dean bluntly said.

"Well, damn. Alright, I'm Britain, England or the United Kingdom. My human name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Well, nice to meet you, England," Dean said sarcastically.

"By the way," England said, ignoring the sarcasm, "I never got your names."

"Oh, my name's Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother, Dean," I told him. "We're taking you to the hospital for those cuts and bruises, they're pretty bad." Before England could say anything, we were driving into the hospital. Actually, we carried him into the E.R. Nurses came and carried England to a room, after that we sat down in the waiting room.

One of the nurses came out and asked, "What happened?"

"Arthur is our friend, he was mugged, we found him and helped him to the hospital," I replied. We waited there for about an hour or so until the same nurse came out of England's room and walked towards us.

We both stood up. "He's going to be fine, he's not the worst we've had," she told us. I sighed in relief, I wouldn't want to have a country badly injured.

"Can we see him?" Dean asked the nurse. She nodded and gestured us to follow her. When we got into the room, we saw that England's head and face was covered in bandages. The nurse left and closed the door behind her after we got in.

"I guess I have to thank you for bringing me to the hospital," England said with a small smile.

"Um, yeah, we kind of have to tell you something, too," I told him.

"What?"

"Well, you know how you were possessed? We were the ones who exorcised the demon out of you," I explained. "Apparently, America, Russia and Germany are still possessed and we're trying to track them down. We have China and Italy helping us find them, we might need more help though. We have an idea where Russia might be, but the others, no."

"Wait, I wasn't the only one possessed?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Dean replied.

"Who are you people? How do you know so much about this?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're hunters, we hunt monsters and exorcise demons back to Hell. We've pretty much seen the impossible to shorten it," Dean said with a smirk.

"Hunters? Monsters? Well...I guess that being possessed by a demon can make you believe anything," England said with a thoughtful look. Then, he had a surprised look on his face, like he realized something. "Wait, you said America, right?"

"Yes," Dean and I replied.

"And you have no idea where he might be?"

"No," I said solemnly.

"Oh…" he looked down with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, we're doing the best to find them. If you could join us, that would really help," I reassured him.

"I'll think about it. I'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow, so I'll give you the answer when I'm out."

"Alright, we'll be here around by noon," Dean said. "Oh, just in case of a demon attack, find salt and block the doors and windows with it. Alright, we'll see you tomorrow."

We left him and on the drive back to the motel, Dean brought up a weird conversation about England.

"Why did he look so down when we said we couldn't find America?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they were good friends?"

"Or something more," he said, smirking.

"Dean, what?! No! What the hell, man! Dude what's wrong with you?" I exclaimed, he was laughing until we got back to the motel. We went into the motel, but we saw that China and Italy were alone, Castiel was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked the countries.

"Well, we thought we felt another country's presence and Castiel went to look, aru. He left thirty minutes ago and hasn't been back since," China told us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh. Another chapter. So exciting. Ignore my unenthusiastic self and enjoy this chapter, because we get to see it from England's P.O.V this time!**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

Dean P.O.V.

"Wait, he just left you here?" I asked them, they nodded and I got a bit angry. You can't leave countries alone when demons are looking for them.

"Did he say anything useful?" Sam asked them.

"Sì, he said that you had anti possession necklaces. He also said that he put up devil traps around the room," Italy replied.

"Oh," I said, "yeah, we should probably give you that. Sam, can you get them from the car?" He left without a word and came back with the necklaces, then he gave the countries the necklaces. But China gave a questioning look.

"What about you, aru?" he asked us, we showed them our tattoos on our chest. "Oh."

"Did he say when he was going to come back?" I asked them, they shrugged and put the necklaces on.

"Alright, putting that aside, England's going to be fine, he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. But he's still making the decision if he's going to be on our side or not," Sam explained.

"He most likely will be," Italy suddenly said, "he has a thing for America, I can see it in his eyes."

"Wait, what do you mean a 'thing'?" Dean asked.

"Me, too, aru," China said to Italy, "he gives America that look when he actually does something instead of saying something 'heroic'," China did air quotes.

"Okay, before we talk anymore about this topic we should go to sleep," Sam said before anyone else could say anything. "And by 'we' I mean you two," He said pointing to the countries.

"But...how will you two sleep? I mean when you want to?" Italy asked.

"We'll be doing research until we can't," I said. "Besides, Sam and I can sleep on the floor. Right, Sam?" He looked at me with and gave me a classic bitch-face.

"Yeah, we can sleep on the floor. But you guys need sleep more than we do," Sam told them.

"Okay, Italy," China looked at Italy, "you sleep on that bed. I'll sleep on the other one, aru." He pointed to my bed, the one Italy is going to sleep on. I guess China's sleeping on Sam's bed. The two countries talked to each other for a few minutes in whispers before they laid down and went to sleep. Sam got out his computer and started typing away. I was drinking my beer and reading today's newspaper to see any updates on the possessed countries. Except for Britain. It's just America, Russia and Germany. One down and three to go. Suddenly I heard whimpering. I looked over at my bed to see Italy's face in a pained expression. He was shaking and on the verge of tears.

"No...non lasciarmi...NO!" Italy shouted and started shaking really bad and then shot up into sitting position. He was sweating and hyperventilating, his eyes wide with fear. Sam got up and started questioning him.

"Italy? Are you alright? What happened?" Sam was saying it with worry. He's such a girl. "Dean, wake up China. I think this is bad."

"Yeah, no shit," I went over to China and shook him. "Hey, wake up."

"Hm? What is it, aru?" he asked sleepily.

"It's Italy. He might have had a nightmare," Sam said while trying to comfort Italy.

"Oh no," he got up from his bed and went over on the other side of Italy and sat on the bed. "Italy, aru? Do you want to talk outside?" he whispered. Italy nodded. He stood up and walked out the door with China.

"So," I said, "what time is it?" Sam looked at his watch.

"It's 12:36, but I'm really worried about Italy…" he looked outside the window.

"He'll be fine," I said reassuringly. "We all have nightmares, and we get over them. Don't worry about him."

"Yeah, but still…" he stopped and went back to his computer. I went to take a sip of my beer only to realize that it was empty. I looked at it with a frown and went to get a new one. A few minutes later, China and Italy came back inside, Italy's eyes were red and puffy.

"You good?" Sam asked.

"Sì, I'm good. It was just a nightmare." He gave us a fake smile and went back to bed. China gave us a look saying he's not, then went back to bed as well. These countries are really something.

England's P.O.V. 9:30 AM at the hospital

I was sitting up in my bed, hands in lap, waiting for the Winchesters. I was feeling better, except for the headache that's slowly fading away. Very slowly. Also the aching pain in my chest where my heart is, it's still there, and I don't think it's going away. Stupid America for being so damn cute. Damn me for developing a crush on him. If he only knew how I truly feel for him. I looked out the window, the sun is shining brightly today, unlike my mood. Bugger, I feel like a depressed teenager, except these feelings are real and I didn't want them. Is there anything to do in this damned hospital besides sit here and WAIT. I sighed.

"Well, looks like I won't be doing anything for the next few hours," I said to myself. I got out of bed and decided that I should walk around the hospital. Not to mention I still have the hospital gown on and a few bandages on my face, so the nurses might put me back in my room. I checked the hallways to see if anyone was there. Fortunately not. Honestly, I want to get out of this dull hospital, might as well get dressed, pack up, and leave. I quickly got dressed into my now clean clothes, the nurses washed them for me, thankfully. I looked back out the door, only to see a nurse leaving turning the corner. I quietly closed the door and went the opposite direction the nurse went. I looked for signs that say where to go and what not. I saw one that said 'stairs' and an arrow pointing to a door. I went towards the door, but someone bumped into me.

"Oh, excuse-" I stopped, noticing the man's eyes. They were black. He gave me an evil smile.

"Hello, England. Heard a lot about you," he said.

"Oh, bollocks." I started running the other way, but then, I ran into a nurse. With black eyes.

"Double bollocks." Shit shit shit shit SHIT. I looked for possible escape routes, but that seemed impossible since there are two bloody DEMONS in my way. I noticed that the demon that is currently blocking the stairs had his legs opened wide enough so that I could slide in between them and run. Not in the sexual way, if I may add. I dropped, slid, got up and ran towards the doors. As I was running down the stairs I looked behind me and saw that the demons weren't very far away. I burst through another door, the door to the second floor. I saw a storage room and went through that, I closed its door, locked it, and thought of possible ways to protect myself from the demons. Salt, the Winchesters said something about salt. Block the doors and windows. Right, I have to find salt. I looked around the room, but suddenly the door handle jiggled. I don't have much time left. I finally found a bag of salt and sighed in relief. I grab it and block the door with it before the demons could break down the door. I need to call Sam and Dean but I don't know their number. Oh, wait. I have Italy's number memorized. I pulled out my phone and called him as quickly as I could. It was ringing until Italy picked up.

"Ciao?"

"Italy? I need help, I'm on the second floor of the hospital," I said frantically.

"What? What's going on?"

"I'm being attacked by demons, please, send Sam and Dean!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Chapter 5! Sorry, I got distracted with...things. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I may have some stereotyping or racism, just let me know so that I can fix it. I don't want to offend anyone. Enjoy chapter 5 of Countries and Demons.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Dean's P.O.V at the motel

I am really tired. I probably got three hours of sleep last night, on the floor. It wasn't that bad but researching can really take the energy out of you. The countries slept fine after Italy's nightmare, I don't know about Sam, though. Cas is still out trying to look for the missing countries and hasn't even called us about it. China and Italy were watching the news on the crappy T.V. Sam was still on his computer and I'm reading the newspaper...again. Suddenly, Italy's cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Ciao?...What? What's going on?...Okay, I'll tell them right away." He hung up and turned to us.

"England is being attacked by demons!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Where is he?" Sam asked getting up from his spot.

"On the second floor at the hospital, we have to hurry!" Italy yelled.

"Alright, we already have the stuff in the car, come on," I said with seriousness. All of us hurried out of the motel and into the Impala. When we got to the hospital, we packed our holy water, the demon knife, and a few pistols filled with rock salt. We went into the hospital to find that there were barely any people in there, so that's easier to find England and not get caught.

"The stairs will be faster, aru. Hurry!" China exclaimed. We went through the doors that led to the stairs, in about 15 seconds we were on the second floor. We saw a few people surrounding a storage room trying to break the door down.

"Hey!" I yelled. Why did I do that? They all looked at us for a moment, with black eyes, then started running towards us. Damn it. Sam opened the bottle of holy water and splashed it on the demons before they could touch us. They screamed and held the spots where they were burning. I rushed passed them but one of the demons grabbed my arm.

"You're not going any-" it started to say, but I cut it deeply with the demon knife and it let go of me. I ran to the storage room and knocked on the door. Loudly.

"England! Come on let's go!" I yelled. He opened the door, holding a metal pipe. Sam and China were trying to fight off the demons, but they were losing, Italy was sort of wasting the holy water.

"Come on! Guys, stop fighting and let's go!" I yelled at them. Sam looked at me for a second then started speaking in Latin, the exorcising. The demons started groaning loudly in pain. China and Italy ran towards me when Sam gestured them to.

"Go find the elevator. Run!" I demanded.

"What about Sam?" England asked.

"I'll help him. Now go!" They started running from the action while I walked towards it. I stabbed a demon in the shoulder standing in front of Sam, as it fell down Sam ran past me while I punched another one. I ran after Sam before another demon could have the strength to punch me. We found the three countries standing in front of the elevator, just waiting there.

"Come on, we're leaving town," I said.

"What? What about Castiel, aru?" China asked us.

"He'll find us when he needs to," replied Sam. "We have to leave, the hospital probably has security cameras everywhere." The countries still looked unsure, but before they could decide, footsteps could be heard. I looked behind us and saw that the demons were walking towards us, fast.

"Open the elevator!" England yelled. China pressed the button quickly with worry. Sam and I pulled out our guns and aimed at the demons. I heard a 'ding' and saw the elevator doors opening. Sam shot a demon and it flew backwards. The countries piled into the elevator while Sam and I backed into it.

"Close the doors, close the doors, close the doors, CLOSE THE CAZZO DOORS!" Italy yelled. I wonder what 'cazzo' means. England repeatedly pressed the button that closes the doors. The demons were close when the doors started closing, but one of the demons shoved their hand through them before they could close all the way.

"HOLY SH-" I started to say, but Italy threw holy water on the demon's arm...and on my back. The demon pulled its arm out from the doors and the doors closed all the way. We all breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"That...was way too close, aru" China said. We all nodded in agreement. The elevator stopped and its doors opened. We got out and hurried out of the hospital and into the Impala.

"Hey, Italy," I said, "nice save back there."

"Oh, thanks. I'm sorry, though."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"I got your back wet. Plus, I might have used the rest of the holy water…"

"Oh. It's okay, dude," I said to him.

"Are we going or not?" England asked with frustration. Brits really ARE grumpy.

China's P.O.V. 10:00 A.M. outside of the Impala…

We got back to the motel after the hospital incident, Dean still driving too fast for my liking. Sam and Dean started packing up once we got to the motel, England, Italy, and I just stood there, waiting. Once they packed up, they returned the key, and right now we're standing in front of Dean's car. The reason we're not going yet is because...well…

"Dean, you look like shit! You should get at least ten minutes of sleep," Sam yelled at Dean.

"I'm not letting you drive Baby! Plus, I feel fine, so leave me alone," Dean yelled back.

"No, you're not fine. You've only had like, two hours of sleep. That's not enough!"

"Bloody hell," England muttered, "just let Sam drive, Dean. It's not a big deal." Sam and Dean looked at him with surprise.

"Dean, I think we should go with England's idea."

"...Fine," Dean muttered.

"Okay, can we go now, aru?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah, wake me up when we get there," Dean told us and got in the car. Sam, smiled at England and got in the driver's seat. Then England got in on the right side, Italy in the middle, and then I got in on the left side.

"Sam? Do you know where we are going?" England asked. Sam started the engine and thought for a moment.

"Probably the next town over. It won't be that far, but far enough from this town," he replied. He started driving out of the motel parking lot, by that time Dean started snoring, quietly.

"He really is tired," Italy commented quietly.

"Yeah, sometimes he gets like that, he gets so tired that he can't see straight." After that little conversation we discussed on how we could find the other countries and how to get to them. At one point, Italy mentioned how hungry he was. That made my stomach growl, England's, too. Sam noticed this and said we would get something to eat when we get into town. Then, I noticed that Sam put on a smirk and put his fingers on the radio. All of the sudden, a song was playing REALLY loud, which made Dean jerk awake. He looked at Sam with surprise, then anger.

"What the hell, man!" he exclaimed. He hit Sam on the shoulder and Sam was laughing like a madman.

"Sorry, dude, but we're going to get something to eat. Apparently, all of us are hungry."

"Oh, well where are we going?" he asked interested.

"I don't know, whatever the countries want," Sam replied. "What do you guys want?" We all looked at each other, knowing that we probably wouldn't agree on food, since we're different countries. But we're on America's land, and he told us that he had different food from different cultures. He even has my cultural food!

"Um, maybe we could go to a store, they might have some things we could cook," England suggested.

"I agree with England, aru," I said, "we could cook our own food and you guys could have your own food."

"That's a good idea," Italy commented, "I could make my pasta!"

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Sam said. Then he thought for a moment. "Do you think we could find a kitchen?"

"Maybe, if we're lucky enough, and we don't have a lot of that," Dean replied. Italy looked at the brothers with worry.

"It'll be fine," Sam said, "if we don't run into any demons, we'll be fine." After he said that, the brothers were talking among themselves while the three of us in the back thought to ourselves. I was thinking how Russia looked at me when he told me to run. I was thinking how that demon kissed me. How Russia's lips would have felt if he weren't possessed. Wait, what am I thinking?! Italy saw that I was in distress and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his Italian accent.

"I'm fine, aru," I lied. I looked out the window again. The scenery was beautiful, for a country like America. Then, I saw a figure, it was blurred, but I saw a light pink scarf around the figure's neck. A scarf that looked a lot like Russia's. I shook Italy lightly.

"Did you see that?" I whispered, I pointed behind me where the figure stood.

"No, are you sure you're okay?" Italy asked in a whisper. I must have imagined the whole thing.

"I'm good, don't worry, aru," I said. "I just thought I saw a panda. A panda, loose in America, imagine that, aru." I smiled at him and turned back to the window. I really need something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! FINALLY! NEW CHAPTER! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! Anyway, just wanted to warn you guys, there IS a bit (well, A LOT) of USUK near the end. So, if you don't like it, don't read it. M'kay? It's...well...kind of...SMUTTY...so...yeah. Just a warning. So, without further ado, I present to you readers chapter 6 of 'Countries and Demons.'**

 **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

England's P.O.V at the motel, 1:00 PM...

We went to the store and got what we needed, then found the nearest motel. Dean and Sam checked in and, fortunately, it had a small kitchen. We made what we had and ate, Sam had some of Italy's pasta, but only because Italy insisted. Dean went out to get some of his own food, I'm assuming that it's hamburgers because that's what America eats almost EVERY day. After we ate, we came up with possible ways to find the possessed countries, but then we heard a flutter of wings. I looked behind me and saw a man in a trench coat with raven black hair, a blue tie and blue eyes. I swear, he just appeared there. He looked at me and approached me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"We haven't met. I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I'm assuming you're England?" he asked. I looked at him with amazement. An Angel of the Lord?

"An angel? If you're an angel, where are your wings?" I asked him.

"I have them, you just can't see them. Supernatural creatures like demons can see them," he replied.

"Ah, well, that's interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel," I held out my hand for him to shake it, but he stared at it for a moment. After the staring, he awkwardly shook it, then pulled his hand back.

"Yes, it's also a pleasure to meet you as well," he said hesitantly. Then he added quickly, "My people skills are rusty, I apologise for that."

"That's quite alright, Castiel," I smiled at him.

"Anyway," Sam said suddenly, "have you found anything yet, Cas?"

"Yes, I found traces of sulfur around this area. One of them must be here," Cas responded.

"It would most likely be America, aru," China said.

"If he is here, how would we approach him?" Italy asked. Sam folded his hands together and touched them with his lips. He had a concentrated look on his face. Then he moved them from his lips so that he could speak.

"I think that we should do the same thing that we did to England's demon, Cas finds and captures him, we exorcise the demon, we save America," Sam suggested. I heard the door open behind me. Dean came in holding two grocery bags and a drink in his hand, he closed the door with his foot and when he looked up, he saw Cas.

"Oh, Cas, you're here," Dean said. He put the bags on the table as they made a rustling noise.

"Yes, I am here. I've been here for at least two minutes, discussing with Sam and the countries," he replied.

"That's nice, Cas," Dean started to take out containers, then sat down. "So, what have you guys talked about?"

"A way to find one of the possessed countries, which would probably be America," Sam said to Dean. He nodded and took something out of the container, a greasy, big hamburger. I snorted in disgust.

"How can you eat that? It's so...greasy," I said.

"It's good, how can you not eat it?" He told me back, then he took a bite. I frowned, but decided to ignore him.

"Castiel said he found traces of sulfur, aru. We could find America in this area," China said, he also decided to ignore Dean and his hamburger.

"Any deaths?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food. I frowned and took action.

"If you're going to talk, don't do it with a mouthful of food. It's impolite," I scolded. Sam looked at me with surprise, Dean also looked at me, then swallowed his food.

"Whoa, nobody's told him that before," Sam said with a smirk. Dean frowned, but didn't say anything and continued to eat his hamburger.

"No deaths, but two people have been kidnapped. A teenage girl and a man in his thirties. Both have been gone since yesterday and no traces have been found. It might be a lead on one of the possessed countries," Cas replied to Dean's question.

"Any relation to each other?" Sam asked.

"None at all," Cas replied.

"You know," Italy started to say, everyone looked at him, "we should probably get a room of our own. I don't want you guys sleeping on the floor again."

"Italy's right, we should probably get a room of our own, aru," China said approvingly.

"Maybe when we have to go to sleep, or when we catch one of the countries," Sam responded.

"I have to go," Castiel quickly said. He disappeared with a flutter of wings.

"Does he do that all the time?" I asked.

"What? Disappear and reappear whenever he likes? Yeah, he does, unless we call him," Dean said with a snide remark.

"Where do you think he went to?" Italy asked. Dean shrugged.

"He could be anywhere. He could be upstairs or finding demons. Wherever he's at, it's something important. He wouldn't do something that's not important," Dean took another bite of his food. Suddenly, someone's mobile rang out, it was a song playing. Dean put his food back in the container and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the phone. He had a worried look on his face.

"Did you catch him?...Why are you calling me if you haven't caught him yet?...Alright, see you in a bit." He hung up and stood up quickly.

"Cas found one of the demons, he said he's going to pick us up in a bit," he said.

"Oh, England, we need to give you something, come with me," Sam said while he motioned me to follow him. I got up and followed him out the door to Dean's car, an Impala. Sam opened the trunk and pulled up the bottom, or what I thought was the bottom. Under the bottom, weapons were found. Sam took out a little bag and opened it up. He pulled out a necklace with a peculiar design on it.

"Wear this, it'll keep the demons from possessing you," Sam explained. He gave it to me, I took it and put it on.

"So, it's basically an anti-possession necklace," I said.

"Yeah." We went back inside to find the others standing up, ready to go. After a few minutes the sound of wings could be heard behind one of the beds.

"Are you all ready?" Castiel asked us. We nodded our heads. Suddenly, we were in a small cabin, it was dark with blood and torture devices hung from the wall.

"W-where are we?" Italy asked, he was quivering with fear.

"In a cabin where the same demon tortured lost humans, just for its entertainment," Cas replied darkly. Italy was shaking so bad, his bones could crawl out of his skin!

"Wow. That's pretty dark," Dean said. "Where's the demon?"

"Over here." We walked into another another room, Sam pulled out a knife with a jagged edge and Dean pulled had a shotgun with him. He must have had it when I wasn't in the motel. I saw on the floor a red circle with symbols in it, and a chair, but no one was in the chair.

"I don't understand," Cas said with confusion, "I was sure that-" He stopped. He was looking at something on the floor. Water dripped on the edge of the circle and was making a wet spot. Dean saw what Cas was looking at.

"Damn it! He must have escaped!" Dean exclaimed. "Everyone, split up into groups and find him! I'll go with Sam."

Italy went with China, Dean with Sam, and I went with Castiel. Dean and Sam gave us their guns, they told me it was filled with rock salt and that it would hold back the demon.

"If one of us runs into trouble, just yell," Sam told us. We left, Cas and I went into the woods behind the house. As we walked, I noticed it was eerily quiet, besides the sound our feet were making. It would have been a nice walk in the woods, but with a demon on the loose, it wasn't. All of a sudden, I heard a rustling in the bushes, I turned towards the bushes and pointed my gun at it. I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped a little, but when I turned around Castiel had his hand on me.

"Don't shoot," he told me. He went over to the bushes and stuck his hands in them. A rabbit ran out.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm a little jumpy right now," I nervously said. I heard a branch snap in the distance. I quickly turned around and saw a shadow move. I feel like I'm in one of America's crappy horror movies right now. Castiel came up behind me, I saw that he was holding a long, silver blade.

"Stay here," he said before he left. Wouldn't this be considered a scene from a horror film where one of the characters get killed? I frowned at the thought of that. Suddenly, a figure tackled me down to the ground, the force was so hard that I dropped my gun. When we hit the forest floor, the figure pinned my arms to the ground.

"Hey, England, long time no see," the figure said. I looked up to see blue eyes looking into my green ones. They were so familiar. Then it hit me.

"Get out of America!" I yelled in his face.

"Not going to happen," the demon said with smugness in his voice. "But you know what I'm going to do?" He bent down so that his lips were close to my ear, "I'm going to rip your heart out and shred it into pieces." He lifted his head to look at me, he had a smirk on his face. "Slowly and painfully." Then, I heard a _thwack._ America's body fell to the ground with a thud. I saw Castiel looming over me with his angel blade. He held out his other hand to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for saving me," I replied. Castiel went over to America and picked up his limp body from the ground.

"We should head back before he regains conscious," he said. He started walking towards the cabin. I picked up the gun from the ground and followed him. We saw China and Italy looking around the cabin with their guns ready.

"We've found America," I told them as I approached them.

"Oh, that's good, aru," China said as he relaxed. Castiel went into the cabin and we followed, then we went into the room where the red circle was. I still have no idea what it is. As Cas put America in the chair and tied him up, I asked him a question.

"What's that circle on the floor?"

"It's a devil's trap," Castiel said. "It keeps demons from going anywhere." After he tied America to the chair, he went over to a table with a red spray-paint can and shook it. He sprayed the spot that got wet, but while he was doing that, the demon regained consciousness. Or what I thought was the demon.

"Ugh...what happened? All I remember is…" he looked at me and gasped, "England?!" then he looked at the others. "And Italy, and China! And...I have no idea who that is," he said, he was looking at Castiel.

"America, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but why am I tied to a chair?"

"You have a demon inside you," Cas replied. "Don't worry, we're going to exorcise it from you."

"Oh. Um...okay? What do I have to do?" America asked. I left to go find Dean and Sam. I didn't want to want to see the demon inside of America again. I went outside and tried to listen. From experience, American's can be pretty loud if they want to be. I walked towards the forest again and heard voices.

"Do you think the others found them?" Sam asked Dean.

"Maybe, I don't know," he replied. I went towards the voices and found them walking around a small pond that I haven't noticed earlier.

"Dean, Sam, we found him," I told them.

"Oh, okay," Dean said. "Where are the others?"

"Back in the cabin, Castiel is going to exorcise America."

"Alright, we'll follow your lead," Sam told me. I went back to the cabin with the Winchesters following me.

"You go inside, I'll stand guard," I told them. They nodded and headed inside. After about five minutes, I heard yelling. I didn't want to listen to it. I heard the door open behind me and saw Italy and China walk out.

"There you are, aru. We were wondering where you were," China told me.

"Is there something wrong, England?" Italy asked.

"No...maybe," I said. I heard another scream. "I don't know."

"It's about America, right?" Italy asked. I sighed.

"Yes, it is. I just...I get this feeling. About him," I hesitantly said.

"Ah...so that's why you're out here," Italy said thoughtfully. He was about to say something else but the door opened. I turned around and saw Sam, Dean and Castiel with America, but he was unconscious. Dean was carrying him on his shoulder, but looked like he was struggling under America's weight.

"Hey, can somebody help me with him? He's kind of slipping…" Dean said. I quickly stood up and offered a hand.

"I'll take him, Dean,"

"Are you sure? I mean, he's pretty heavy…"

"I'm sure that I can carry him."

"Okay, here you go," Dean slipped America off his shoulder and into my arms. I grunted with the sudden weight, but after shifting him a little I managed to fit him in my arms.

"Cas, can you bring us back to the motel?" Sam asked. With a flutter of wings, we were back at the motel. I laid America on one of the beds and looked at him. He had a cut on his cheek.

"What did you do to him?" I asked with concern as I touched his cheek.

"The demon didn't exactly give us answers, so we did that," Dean replied. I sighed.

"I'll get him a room," I got up and walked towards the door.

"What about you, aru?" China asked.

"I'll share a room with him," I walked out the door, closing the door behind me gently. I got us a room and went back to grab America, he was awake when I went through the door.

"Ah, America, you're awake. I got us room to stay in, it's right next to this one," I told him. I also noticed that Castiel was gone.

"Wait...for us? Just...the two of us?" He asked.

"Yes, for the both of us. Now come on, you git, I already have the key." He got up and walked towards me.

"Hey, thanks for getting the demon out of me, bro," America said to me with a smile.

"It wasn't me, it was Sam and Dean that did the exorcising," I corrected him. He sort of stood there looking at me. Awkwardly.

"Oh...um...okay," he turned around, "which one of you guys is Sam and Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Dean, and this is my younger brother, Sam," he said.

"Alfred F. Jones, also known as the personification of America," he said with a slight smile.

"Good to meet you," Sam said, "also…" he went over to a bag and grabbed a first aid kit out of it. "You're going to need this." He handed the first aid kit to me.

"Oh, yes, America's cut. I almost forgot," I muttered. "Well, we'll see you in the morning, goodnight." The others might have not noticed, but it's getting a bit dark.

"Goodnight!" America closed the door after him. We got to our motel room, but when we entered it, it only had…

"One bed?! Are they serious?" I asked myself in rage. I noticed that I started blushing.

"I-I could sleep on the floor if you want," America suggested, but he stuttered.

"Whatever. I should probably fix that cut, it looks a bit big," I told him while looking at the injury.

"Yeah…" America closed the door and sat on the bed. I got a towel and some water. I started cleaning it with the wet towel, but when I did America hissed.

"It's not that bad, stop moving," I finished cleaning it and put on a white bandage. "There, finished." Then without thinking, I kissed his injured cheek. When I realized what I did, we were both blushing. I got up and quickly put the things back.

"S-sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," I stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry-"

"Wait," he stopped me, "come here." He patted the spot next to him, beckoning me. I slowly came closer, nervous what he was going to do or say. I finally reached my destination and sat down. America looked at me with his sky blue eyes. He was staring into mine. Then suddenly, he grabbed my face and kissed me. Full on the lips. It short and sweet. Then he broke the kiss.

"I've been waiting for that," he said. He kissed me again, except this time, I kissed him back. I put my hands on his chest as he pulled me into his arms. We broke the kiss again, gasping for air.

"For someone so inexperienced," I said, "you seem very experienced." He kissed me again, it became more heated and we started peeling off each other's clothes. Once that was done, we were only left in our boxers. America pushed me on the bed and started kissing me again. He ran his hands down my sides as he kissed my neck, I moaned in response and put my arms around his neck. When he was done with the new hickey on my neck he kissed me, his tongue slipped into my mouth as I moaned. He kissed my chin and started going down more.

"Mmm...Alfred~Stop being a tease."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"Alfred~" He was licking my chest, "Get on with it!"

"As you wish, Arthur." Then he kissed me again. Let's just say that the rest was history.

Dean's P.O.V.

Italy and China got another room and stayed there for the night. Sam and I were researching in our own room, when suddenly, I hear a bump coming from the room next to us.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I asked. Another bump.

"Yeah...Isn't that England and America's room?"

" _A-alfred~"_

" _Arthur...baby"_

" _Mmm...More~"_

" _Alright...you like that?"_ Bump.

" _YES...Mmm...Oh, yes...Faster~"_ Bump. Bump.

Oh, God. They're doing the thing. Right next to our room. Holy shit.

" _Ahhh~...Yes...right there, Alfred~"_

" _Mmm...Arthur...L-love you~"_ Bump.

" _L-AHH~love you, too~"_ Bump. Bump. Bump.

" _ALFRED~"_

" _ARTHUR~"_

The noise died down to a stop and it was finally quiet in the other room. I looked over to Sam, who probably had the same expression as I did. He opened his mouth.

"Holy-"

"Shit."

"Dude, did they just-"

"Yes."

"And they just-"

"Yup."

"Oh, my God," Sam said. Both of our faces were scarlet as we looked at each other.

"I didn't know our country had a thing for Britain," I said. It was a very awkward silence.

"Um...you know what? We should probably continue our research," I suggested.

"Good idea," Sam said as he went back to his laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of stuff, like school and tests. But hey! It's here! And I'm happy. By the way, there might some violence, but it's not too bad. So I present to you, Chapter 7 of Countries and Demons.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. (I also don't own McDonald's)**

 **EDIT: SHIT. I MADE A MISTAKE. Dean already knew America's name. I'm just going to make a few changes to this chapter and I'll be on my way. Just letting you guys know.**

Morning…

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I got up out of bed and looked out the peephole. It was China and Italy. I opened the door and let them in.

"You just got up?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, I stayed up last night. What time is it?" I asked

"7:30, aru," China answered. "We woke up a bit early, didn't we?"

"Yeah, a bit. But it's fine, we need to get ready," I went over to Sam's bed and shook him. "Hey, wake up, bitch." He mumbled something. "What?"

"Jerk," Sam said a bit louder. He waved my hand away and sat up. "Who's here?"

"China and Italy. Um…America and…England are probably... still in...their...room," I told him.

"Oh…yeah," Sam said while getting out of bed. I looked over at Italy and China, they looked confused.

"You guys are acting weird. Did something happen?" Italy asked. Sam and I looked at each other.

"No…nothing happened, Italy," I replied. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. This time Sam answered it. He opened the door and I saw England and America standing there. They came in, America with a smile on his face, and England with a straight face.

"You guys have fun last night?" I asked with a smirk. America's smile faltered and England replaced his straight face with a surprised look. They both looked away and blushed.

"Um…" America started.

"Were we really that loud?" England whispered. Sam walked up next to me.

"Yeah."

"Shit," America muttered.

"England," Italy pointed to his neck, "what's on your neck?" England blushed even more. He tried covering the hickey with his shirt.

"Um...it's nothing."

"Did someone hit you?!" Italy had panic in his voice.

"No! No. It's not that. Um...how do I explain this?"

"Explain what?"

"Nobody hit him, they um...shit, Sam, how do say this?" I turned to Sam, he just shrugged his shoulders. I heard a flutter of wings.

"They had sexual intercourse," Castiel said. China whipped his head around to see Cas standing behind him, he jumped back.

"What the heck, aru!"

"Cas," I stood up, "what did we talk about when you pop up behind people?"

"My apologies, China."

"That's better," Dean joked.

"Did you say 'sexual intercourse'?" China asked.

"OKAY. Before we even start on that conversation," Sam said, "we should probably ask Cas why he's here."

"I have a lead on the two other countries, they're in America," Castiel replied. "Not _in_ America, on his land...um...you know what I mean."

"Yeah…" America mumbled. "So! What are we gonna do? I could help with the tracking, since the other two are on my land, and you guys could help, of course."

"Yeah, we've been helping," I said.

"Maybe Castiel could scan this area if they're here, aru," China suggested.

"I did, but they're not here."

"Why don't you look in other areas, since you can travel around. It would be easier," Italy chimed in.

"It's not that easy, there are other demons out there, too. I said I had a lead on them, and I will find them, all I know is that they're on America's land," Castiel explained calmly.

"Alright," I said, they all turned towards me, "Cas, you keep looking, Sam, you and the others go and search anything unusual in the news. I'm gonna go grab some breakfast."

"Oh! Can I come?" America asked. I looked at him.

"It's dangerous, demons are going to be looking for you," I replied as I put on my shoes.

"Oh come on! I can be helpful, like, if you got attacked by demons, I could back you up. I could also help you carry some food." I looked at him, thinking about it. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can come, but only because you're Mr. America, and because...of the reasons you said." America smiled and did a little fist bump in the air. I looked at him weirdly and shook my head.

"You be careful out there, you git," England said with a smirk on his face.

"I will, Iggy." England blushed.

"Don't call me that." America gave him a toothy grin and followed me out the door and to the Impala.

"Whoa! Dude, nice car! What year?" He looked at Baby in awe.

"'67 Chevy Impala," I said proudly, then got into my beloved car, America did the same. "So, I'm calling you Alfred when we go in public, right?" I asked.

"Yep!" He popped the 'p' loudly.

"Honestly, when you said your human name, I thought it would be something more...American, like Tom, or Adam."

"Hey, Alfred F. Jones is a hero's name!" He smiled at that.

"Yeah...so, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Oh! How about McDonald's?"

"I don't know if the others would want that for breakfast. But we'll get it afterwards." Then we set off to find a store, it was not a very quiet ride because America, or Alfred, was talking, but we eventually found one a few miles away.

"Let's hurry up. I'm starving!" Alfred said behind me.

"Yeah, me too," I said as we walked into the store.

"Dude, we should-" he stopped. I turned around to see that he had a serious face on.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"We should probably leave," he whispered.

"What?" I started whispering, too. "Why?"

"Because-" he was stopped again by another voice.

"Well, if it isn't Dean Winchester and his little pal, America," a 'customer' said smugly. Suddenly, all of the people in the store turned towards us, then their eyes turned black, including the one that spoke to us.

"Shit," I muttered.

America's P.O.V.

"Shit," Dean said under his breath. I looked around and saw my citizens, they were all possessed. Crap. I can't hurt them.

"Dean, I can't do this. They're my citizens, I can't fight them," I told him frantically.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but you're gonna have to. Whether they're your citizens or not." I frowned at him. Suddenly, I was flown backwards into a rack of snacks.

"America!" Dean yelled. I got back up, and saw a demon coming at me, he was about to throw a punch. Before he could do that, I threw a punch at his face, he flew backwards into a countertop. I turned around and saw Dean fighting another demon, so, being the hero I was, went to help him. I pushed the demon off of him and punched him in the face, it flew into a rack of soft drinks, which spilled everywhere.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Dean yell. I looked over at him and saw that he had his hand behind his back.

"What?" I yelled as I punched another demon.

"I don't have the friggin' demon knife!"

"What's-" another demon almost tackled me, but I dodged it and kicked it. "What's a demon knife?"

"It's a-" he fought off a demon as it tried to hit him, he eventually held it off for a little bit. "It's a knife that kills demons."

"I can hold them off, you-" I punched another demon, "you go get the knife!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I can hold them off!" After I said that, he went outside to get the demon knife. I was still fighting, but the demons were surrounding me, I didn't know how many there were. Suddenly, a flash of pain was in my left shoulder. I cried out from the sudden pain in my shoulder, I looked over and saw where the pain was coming from, a knife. Where the Hell did they get a knife?! Out of the blue, one of the demons cried out and was flashing orange, then they went limp and fell to the ground. Dean was holding a bloody knife that looked ancient. One by one he stabbed all of the demons. They were bloody and limp on the ground, and Dean's clothes were speckled with blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I winced as I pulled the knife from my shoulder, then blood started oozing out.

"You don't look okay."

"I'll be fine, countries like me heal faster, even to a bullet," I told him.

"Dude, that's awesome," Dean said with awe.

"Yeah," I said as I stood up, I covered my stab wound with my hand. "Maybe some medical attention wouldn't hurt, though."

"Alright, I have a medical kit in the Impala."

"But what about the bodies?" I asked. He looked at them and stared.

"I would leave them here, there are too many to hide," he replied solemnly. My citizens didn't deserve this.

"W-what? We can't just leave them here. They're my people!"

"Yes, I know that, but they were possessed and we couldn't do anything about it," he said. I sighed, I knew what he was talking about. I calmed down a little.

"I know, I should know. I've lost many people during the wars I've fought, I'm sorry." He looked at me with sympathy.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. In fact, it was mine," Dean said as he looked at the bodies around him.

"Hey, don't put yourself down, man." Suddenly, I winced, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"You okay, kid?" Dean came over to my side.

"Yeah, I think so, just give me a few stitches and bandages and I'll be good," I said while smirking a little. He lead me out of the store and into his Impala. He grabbed a red box from under the driver's seat.

"Alright, just sit on the seat and take off your jacket," Dean told me. I did what he told me to do and shrugged off my bomber jacket. I've always kept my bomber jacket since World War Two. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my injured arm out of the bloodied sleeve carefully.

"It's a pretty big wound. I'll have to stitch it up," Dean said next to me in the driver's seat. He took out some supplies from the red medical box. He took out a cloth and started cleaning my shoulder. The cloth was bloody after he cleaned my wound. Then he pulled out a needle and...was that tooth-floss?

"Dude, is that tooth-floss?" I asked him.

"Yeah, me and Sammy usually use it when we have wounds like this or bullet-wounds."

"Oh, as long as you stitch me up, I think I'll be fine." As he was putting the tooth-floss in the needle, he asked me a question.

"So, when something happens to you, does it actually happen to the land?"

"Like getting stabbed?"

"Yeah."

"No, if our physical body gets hurt, nothing really happens to our land. But if part of our land gets destroyed, like getting bombed, then our physical body gets hurt," I explained to him. He nodded in understanding. He put the needle in my shoulder and started stitching.

"What do you guys do?" I asked him.

"We hunt monsters, like the demons back there," he replied.

"Monsters like vampires?"

"Yep, and werewolves, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, wendigos. Hell, we even hunt angels and Pagan Gods. Sammy and I have been to Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory. We've even been back in time, we've freaking time-traveled," he said with a smirk.

"Woah, being a hunter sounds awesome, rough, but awesome," I said quietly.

"Yeah, saving people, hunting things, the family business."

"What do you mean the family business? Did your family start hunting?" Dean's smirk fell, he looked distant and stopped what he was doing for a little, then he came back to reality looking a bit depressed.

"I don't think my family started hunting. We call it the family business because my dad taught me and Sam how to hunt after my mom died in a fire."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I gave him a sympathetic look. He sighed.

"Thanks, but that was a long time ago." He started to wrap my shoulder with a bandage, careful to not make it too tight. "I'm almost done, then we'll head back to the motel."

"Okay." He finished wrapping up my stitched wound and put the medical kit back where it was.

"I think Artie's gonna be pissed," I said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"He told me to be careful, but here I am with a stab wound and you covered in blood." Dean looked at himself.

"Oh yeah, I should probably clean this off," he said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, you probably should," I said with a smirk. The engine roared to life as he turned on the beautiful car. Then I heard a familiar song come on.

"Dude, is this 'Eye of the Tiger?'" I asked in excitement.

"Yeah."

"I love this song!" Dean smiled proudly.

"Awesome." Then he started driving with the music blaring, both of us singing along to the song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of Countries and Demons. Sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry for the wait you'll be waiting for. I might not be able to post the next chapter for a few months. I might finish it in a few days, hopefully. I'm just giving you a heads up. I'll stop my rambling so you can enjoy this chapter of Countries and Demons.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Sam's P.O.V.

"Dean's been gone for awhile now…" I said to myself.

"I'm sure they're fine, aru. They're probably out getting America's hamburgers or something," China said reassuringly.

"What if they got attacked?" Italy said worriedly.

"I don't think so, if they did, Dean would have called me," I told them. After I said that I heard the Impala's engine outside. The rumble of the engine turned off and I heard two doors shut. Then the door opened to an injured America and a bloody Dean.

"America!" England stood up and ran to America. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by demons," Dean replied and he walked into the motel room.

"I told you to be careful, you git," England said worriedly while looking at America's shoulder.

"They started it…" America muttered, but he went over to one of our beds and sat on it while holding his arm. England followed America and sat next to him.

"How many?" China asked.

"I don't know, but there were a lot of them," Dean replied, he started stripping his bloodied clothes, when he was done with that he was only left in a white undershirt. "I'm gonna go find the laundry." Then he left with the bloody clothes. We were left in silence, until I heard a flutter of wings.

"Sam, we need to talk outside," Castiel told me.

"Who's that?" America asked.

"Castiel, he's an angel of the Lord. I'll explain later," England told him.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Because this is a private topic," he replied.

"Why can't you just tell all of us?" He sighed.

"Alright fine, I've located where the other two possessed countries are," he told us out loud.

"Where?" Italy exclaimed, he looked scared but excited.

"Somewhere near an abandoned warehouse."

"Again…?" I muttered.

"Where's Dean?" He asked. At that moment the door opened.

"Right here," Dean said while closing the door.

"Dean, I've located the other possessed countries. We have to go now."

"Okay, let me get ready." Dean got ready, he had his duffle bag filled with weapons and holy water. I was ready as well, but the countries were discussing something in private.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," America told us.

"Hold on." Cas went over to America and hovered his hand over his America's injured arm. A white-blue light came out of Cas's hand and he started healing the country's arm. When America's arm was healed, Castiel took a step back.

"Whoa," America said in awe, "that's awesome!"

"Let's go," Cas said before I felt a gush of wind. Suddenly we're outside of an abandoned building, likely to be a warehouse.

"Here," Dean handed the others guns, "if you see one of them, don't hesitate to shoot."

"Um, D-dean?" Italy started shaking.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just stay out here?"

"If you stay out here, you'll get found."

"I can protect myself." Dean sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face trying to think.

"Alright, um, maybe one of you guys can stay out here with him," he told us. China stepped up.

"I'll do it, aru," he told Dean.

"Okay, we'll be out as soon as we can. Come on." Dean walked towards the warehouse, the others started to follow, but I stayed behind. I walked up to Italy.

"Be safe," I told him.

"Okay, I will," he responded, then he gave me a hug. I was surprised, but then he let go, then I looked at China.

"You be safe, too," I said to him. He nodded at me. Then I turned and left towards the warehouse.

Italy's P.O.V.

To be honest, I am terrified. I still wasn't used to holding guns, even when Germany taught me how to shoot and everything.

"Italy, why did you stay behind, aru?" China asked.

"I was scared to face Germany, I don't want to hurt him," I told him.

"Oh, um, okay." He looked away, then he looked back at me. "Can I tell you something, aru?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"That was the same reason I wanted to stay out here, I didn't want to face Russia." He looked down. Then something dawned on me.

"Do you love him?" I asked carefully. There was a tense silence between us. He was about to say something, but then I heard a twig snap in the distance. I looked up while taking a sharp breath.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I'll check it out," China said then walked around me to where the sound was.

"Wait, don't leave me!" I almost screamed. He turned around and looked at me, but then he was thrown back by some invisible force. He dropped his gun and hit a nearby tree, he slid down, with his eyes closed.

"China!" I yelled, I was going to run to him, but then a strong hand grabbed my arm. I was turned around forcefully, and then I saw a familiar face.

"Germany?" I whispered. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes with a cold stare. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me.

"Mffm?!" I wanted to push him off, remembering that this wasn't Germany, but the way he moved his lips against mine was loving and warm. It was so amazing that I didn't notice the tickling against my neck. He broke the kiss, but when he opened his eyes, they were black. I gasped in surprise and tried to back away, but he had a strong grip on my arm.

"Looks like you won't be needing this," he said, and held up the necklace that was supposed to be on my neck, then he dropped it on the ground.

"P-please, don't hurt me, or him," I told him quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a smirk. He opened his mouth and black smoke came out of it and came towards me.

All I can see is black.

Sam's P.O.V

In the distance I heard a scream. A scream that sounded like Italy.

"Was that Italy?" England asked.

"Oh no," I muttered under my breath. I ran to out of the warehouse with the others following me.

"Italy? China?" I called out.

"Over here!" America yelled. I looked over to where he was standing and saw China unconscious against a tree. I ran over and shook his shoulders. He still wasn't waking up.

"Sam," I heard Cas say, I looked over my shoulder and saw Castiel gesture me to move over. I moved to the right a bit, Cas crouched next to me and hovered his hand over China's forehead. The same blue-white light came out of his hand, showing the features on his face. When Cas removed his hand, China stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He groaned.

"What happened?" He asked aloud.

"You were probably thrown against this tree," Cas replied.

"Yeah, I figured that, aru." China started to stand when he looked like he realised something.

"Where's Italy?" He asked frantically.

"We didn't see him out here," America replied.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Germany's on the ground unconscious?" England asked out loud.

"What?" I looked around and saw a blonde laying face-up on the ground.

"Wasn't he one of the possessed countries?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. The others ran over to him while stayed and helped China up off the ground. We ran over to the others, I could smell a distinct scent of sulfur in the air. I saw Dean take a flask out and unscrew it.

"What's that?" America asked.

"Holy water, it hurts demons a lot," Dean replied, then he threw the holy water on Germany's face. He gasped and his eyes flew open. He started coughing.

"Was zum Teufel!" He yelled, he started to wipe his face.

"Does it burn?" Dean asked.

"Does what burn, the water?" He asked, he had a really strong German accent and an angry expression.

"Wait, if it doesn't burn, then you're not a demon," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit. If he's not possessed then the demon's somewhere else," I told him.

"Ach nein…" Germany muttered. He suddenly got up and looked around.

"What happened to Italy?" I asked.

"He...he might have gotten possessed, oh Gott. This is my fault." He started panicking.

"Hey, calm down. We'll find Italy and he's gonna be fine," Dean said while trying to calm down.

"We have to find him, aru!" China exclaimed to me.

"Okay, we all just have to calm down and-" I started to say but then Germany ran past me, China followed, then America and England. And they all went into the warehouse.

"Jesus Christ, why doesn't anyone listen?" I asked myself, then ran after them, Dean and Cas following me. When we entered the old building, we saw something a little unexpected.

"Already?" Dean asked no one in particular. China was being held hostage by a large man in a grey coat. He was wearing a pink scarf, had platinum-blonde hair, and unusual purple eyes. He had a faucet pipe held up to China's throat and had a smirk on his face, England and America were pointing our guns at him.

"Oh, it's the Winchesters, they've showed up just in time," he said in a thick accent.

"Let him go!" America yelled.

"Or what?" He asked menacingly.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"_ I started to say and he started to groan, but then he tightened his grip on China.

" _Don't_ ," he growled. I stopped, worried about China's safety. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. China grabbed the pipe that was holding him against the other guy and swung the guy behind him over his head. The man landed with a thud on the concrete floor, he tried to get up, but China got on him and threw a punch at him. The other guy swung his pipe at him, but China caught it before it hit him, he grabbed it with his other hand and started fighting against him.

"Sam, say the exorcism!" Dean yelled at me. I said it and the demon flew out of the man and back into Hell. China grabbed the pipe from the limp man's hand and set it to the side. He got off and held the man's head on his lap.

"Ivan?" He had started cradling his head. "Please, wake up." For a moment he didn't, but then Ivan scrunched up his face and groaned.

"China?" He opened his purple eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, I'm here, aru." China was saying soothing things to him while we just watched.

"So, is that another country?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one's Russia," America replied. He had swung his gun over his shoulder.

"Alright, we need to find Italy," Germany said. "I suggest we split up into groups and look around the building."

"What if we find him? What do we do, aru?" China couldn't stop looking at Russia, he was really worried about his friend. I run my fingers through my hair thinking, China can fight, but the sadness in his eyes…he probably doesn't want to go through that again.

"I have the demon knife, and you guys have the guns filled with salt rounds. We can try to harm the demon without harming Italy," Dean suggested.

"What about Russia?" I asked.

"I'm alright. I can fight," he sat up, China helped him up off of the hard ground.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Da." He picked up his pipe and stood up.

"Alright, I'll go with Sam," Dean said. The China volunteered to go with Russia, America with England, and Cas with Germany. We split up going around the warehouse, looking for the demon that possessed Italy.

"Why would the demon possess Italy? He's not very strong," Dean said beside me.

"He could do something we may not know about," I replied.

"Well, yeah, but-" he was cut off by a scream. Castiel's scream.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this was uploaded earlier than I thought. This chapter has a lot of angst and feels, so be prepared. Sorry. I'm just...gonna go...and...yeah... /curls in emo corner with blanket.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Germany's P.O.V.

"So, who, and what, are you?" I asked the man beside me.

"I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord," he responded.

"An angel? I didn't know those existed." He hummed in response. He was holding a silver blade in his right hand and had an expressionless look on his face. Suddenly, I heard a noise to my right, I turned to find nothing.

"Italy?" I called out. I turned back to Castiel to see that he had an intense expression now. "What is it?"

"It's the demon," he responded. He went into attack position, but then we heard a scuffling sound to the left. All of the sudden, I saw a bright flash of light and heard a loud scream, I shielded my eyes from the bright light. When I lowered my arm, Castiel wasn't there anymore, then I heard someone yell 'Cas' in the distance. I turned around and saw Italy, but his hand was bloody and it was on a strange marking. What was creepy about him was that he was smirking at me. He removed his hand from the wall and walked away from it slowly.

"So, Germany, you already know who I am, yes?" He asked in a sinister voice, nothing like Italy's. I looked at him while he walked.

"Ja," I answered with a glare on my face.

"Then you already know how it feels to have a demon posses you."

"Cas?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Dean and Sam, but then they suddenly flew backwards onto a wall. I turned to see the demon had his hand up, he started walking towards them with no trace of emotion on his face. He went right up to Dean and put his hand under his jacket, he pulled out a knife with unusual markings on them.

"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore." He dropped the knife and kicked it somewhere else.

"Bastard, let Italy go," Sam managed to groan out. The demon pretended to ponder about it.

"Eh, I think I'll hang onto him for a while." He shrugged his shoulders. I heard footsteps and saw America and England come in from another room.

"You guys okay?" I heard America say. They gasped when they got pinned to the wall by the same force.

"Stop it," I said quietly. He scoffed, then turned around to face me.

"What are you gonna do? You don't have any weapons, and you don't have any back up." At that moment, China and Russia ran in, the demon saw and pinned them to another wall with his invisible force.

"As I was saying, you don't have anyone, not even 'poor little Italy, ve~'" he mocked at me. "Pathetic, that's what he is. He's not smart, he's not strong, oh, and get this, he doesn't love you," he said while smirking. I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Germany! Don't listen to him!" Dean yelled before he was shoved more forcefully into the wall.

"Stop it!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. Suddenly I was thrown back into some crates.

"If you want me to stop, then stop me!" He started laughing. I got up and saw that he was walking towards me with an evil grin.

"I'm not going to hurt Italy."

"If you want to hurt me, then you're going to have to hurt him."

"Nien! I won't hurt him!"

"Then I'll hurt your friends!" He turned around, facing the others.

"Nien!" I grabbed him from behind around the waist and tried to lift them, but he grabbed my shoulders and threw me over his head. I landed in front of the others that were forced on the wall.

"You're pathetic, all of you are." He grabbed the demon knife off of the floor. "All you do is watch the ones you love die throughout your life. Especially you Winchester's, first mother dearest burns on the ceiling, then daddy goes to Hell, taking your place, Dean." He pointed at Dean with the knife, walking up to us. "But you still end up in Hell, saving your little brother's soul." He pointed at Sam. "Then you go to the Cage saving the world." I have had enough of this. I grabbed his ankles and made him fall on the ground. The knife he was holding fell out of his hand and skidded across the floor. I got up and ran towards the knife, I grabbed it and faced the demon. He got up from the floor and faced me. He smirked.

"Stop, please," I begged.

"You can kill me with that knife, you know, but you'll hurt Italy as well." He walked up to me and grabbed my hand that had the knife. He lifted it up and pointed the sharp point of the knife towards his neck.

"Do it," he threatened. I hesitated.

"No," I whispered. He frowned.

"Fine." He punched me in the face with his other hand. I flew backwards, landing on the ground, but I held the knife in my hand. I stood up and saw that the demon was in front of me with another fist raised, ready to throw another punch. Suddenly, he doubled over and fell on the ground. Then the others fell off the wall and onto the ground.

"Italy?" I asked confused.

"Ludwig...you...have to...stab it," Italy strained out.

"What? Nien, I won't."

"You...have to…" Italy said while looking into my eyes, fear and sadness clouded them. Then he bowed his head down, looking at the ground. Suddenly, he whipped his hand out and pointed it at the others, forcing them on the wall.

"Stupid Italy, trying to take over like that," the demon muttered. He looked up and his eyes were black. I gasped and looked at Sam and Dean.

" _Exorcizamus te-_ " Sam started to say, but the demon made him quiet with a motion of his hand. His eyes went back to normal as he stood up.

"I've had enough of this," his said, his voice getting louder. He charged at me with a fist raised. Before he could hit me, I stepped to the side, dodging his punch. He stopped and looked back at me, then he raised his hand and threw me at a wall. I fell and hit the ground, but I still held tightly on the knife. When I looked up I saw that the demon was walking towards the others. I got up, ignoring the pain in my back and walked slowly up to the demon. The others were grimacing in pain while the demon was torturing them. _Ludwig...you...have to...stab it._ Italy's words replayed in my head. _You...have to…_ I impaled the jagged knife into his back. Everything seemed to stop. He made a strangled sound and was flashing orange under his skin. The others fell off the wall as I pulled the knife out from his back. I caught Italy's limp body and slowly lowered him to the ground. I laid the bloody knife on the concrete floor and held Italy's body, it was slowly going cold.

"Italy? Italy? Nien, nien, nien, not you. Please." I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept whispering to him, even though he probably couldn't hear me.

"He'll be okay...right?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know," England replied solemnly. I saw someone hand me a jacket, I looked up and saw Dean. I took it and covered the stab wound on Italy's back.

"Oh Gott, Italy, please, wake up." Tears threatened to fall, everything was blurry, but I could tell that his skin color was a sickly pale. "Feli. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Last chapter! I thought I wasn't going to get this done, but I did! In this chapter, there with be slight GerIta, RoChu, some Romano and Spain, and some fluffy Destiel at the end. So, this is sort of an apology to you readers for chapter 9, sorry about that. I'll write more fanfics in the future, so watch out for more of those! Enjoy chapter 10 of Countries and Demons.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and Hetalia belongs to** **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Dean's P.O.V.

I could hear the pain in Germany's voice as he begged for Italy to wake up. This reminds me when Sam got stabbed in the back and I held him while he was dying. No, this can't happen again. I looked up at the ceiling and yelled, startling the others.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Nothing. "Castiel! Please! Italy's dying!"

"I was supposed to protect him…" Germany said quietly. I turned around and walked over to him.

"No, he's not dying. I'm not going to let him." I stood up again. "Cas!" Suddenly I felt a gust of wind. Cas appeared near Germany and Italy, he watched them for a moment before he bent down over Italy and hovered his hand over his wound. The white-blue light came out of his hand, and the wound started to heal. Germany watched in awe as the blood disappeared and the stab wound mend back together. After he was done with that, he stood up but swayed a bit, I caught him before he could fall and balanced him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I will be, I just need to rest for a bit," he answered. I looked down and saw Italy stir in his sleep.

"Italy?" Germany asked worriedly. Italy groaned.

"Germany?" Italy whispered. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked at the man holding him.

"Are you okay? Can you sit up?"

"Yes, I think I can." Italy pulled on Germany's jacket to help him up, but Germany was already helping him.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Italy asked.

"No, the demon that was possessing you did that. It sent Cas back to Heaven, but you didn't," I replied. Cas was leaning against the wall and I was standing next to him, making sure he didn't pass out.

"But it was controlling me to do those bad things…" he said quietly.

"Nien, nien, it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself." Germany hugged Italy very carefully. "I was the one that stabbed you, I shouldn't have." He hid his face in the crook of Italy's neck. Italy put his arms around Germany's neck.

"If you didn't, Sam and Dean would have been hurt badly or…" He couldn't say the other thing. They sat on the hard ground, still hanging onto each other as if they were going to lose each other again.

"How are we going to get back to the motel, aru?" China asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh! I, uh, forgot about that," I muttered. "Cas, do you have enough angel mojo to fly us back to the motel?"

"I don't think so, I still have to 'recharge my batteries,' as you would say," he replied.

"Damn," I whispered.

"I could call a helicopter to pick us up. There's a landing site somewhere near here," America piped up.

"Helicopter?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them right now." He took out his phone and dialed in a number.

"Cas, are you sure you're out of your mojo?" I whispered.

"I have a small amount of my grace, I used most of it to heal Italy. I do not have enough to fly us back to the motel," he replied quietly.

"Shit…"

"Why do you ask?" He slightly tilted his head to the right.

"It's nothing," I reassured him, but it wasn't working for me. I was already getting nervous at the thought of flying. He still looked worried, but I guess he decided to drop the topic. I turned my head to the sound of America's voice.

"A helicopter is going to pick us up in a bit." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Until then, what are we gonna do?"

"Honestly, I think we should rest, some of us have some bruises," Sam suggested as he slid down against the wall.

"China and I are going to go into another room, if you guys don't mind," Russia said. He stood up and offered China a hand. He took it and lifted himself up. These two lovebirds I swear.

"Why?" England asked suspiciously.

"We need to talk about something," Russia told us. Then he left the room, holding China's hand, I watched them turn a corner into another room.

"What's up with them?" America asked quietly.

"America, you're so oblivious, can't you tell?" England whispered something into his ear. America's expression went from confused to surprised. England pulled his head away from his ear.

"Really?"

"Yes, America." England chuckled.

"Oh…"

China's P.O.V.

"Russia, what are we doing?" I asked him.

"We're just going to discuss something." He stood in front of a wall. "Right here should be good, da?"

"Sure, aru, but I still don't understand what we're doing away from the others." I looked at him with confusion, but he was looking at me with plead and embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"I just...when that demon was possessing me, and he kissed you, I didn't want you to get hurt from him. From me." He looked down, he started fiddling with his scarf.

"Russia, you know that it was the demon that tried to hurt me, aru. Don't blame this on yourself." I grabbed his hands from his scarf and held them in mine. "It's not your fault." He looked at me with watery eyes and smiled a little, but then his smiled faltered a bit, his eyes filled with worry.

"The truth is, China, I...I loved you too much for you to get hurt…" He looked down again. I looked at him with so many emotions. Surprise, fear, nervousness, and...love. I took his face in my hands gently and lifted it up so that he was looking at me. I brought his face closer to mine, but he almost looked scared.

"China…" he whispered. I closed the distance between us and our lips touched. I closed my eyes and felt my body explode with love, like fireworks. I felt him move his lips against mine and his arms wrap around my body. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and hugged him closer to me.

"Okay, lovebirds, the helicopter is here," England's voice rang out. I pulled back from Russia and looked to where England's voice was, he looked at us before leaving with a smirk. I felt blood rush to my face, I unwrapped my arms from his neck and looked down.

"That was...amazing," Russia said. I looked up and saw that he was smiling warmly at me. I smiled back and took his gloved hand, then we left the room hand in hand. When we got back to the others, I saw Italy was standing next to Germany still hanging on him, but holding his arm. In the corner I saw Sam and Castiel talking to Dean...who looked like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong with Dean, aru?" I asked.

"I don't know, looks like he's going to puke," America said. I heard a loud noise outside, that was a sign that the helicopter is here.

"Oh God…" I heard Dean whisper.

"Dean, you're gonna be fine, don't worry," Sam whispered back. We all went outside to find a grey helicopter, the blades were spinning fast and the doors were open. America and England got in first, then Germany and Italy, then Russia and I, then Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"Make sure you don't cut your head off, Sammy," Dean joked, even though he still looked scared.

"Is there something wrong, Dean?" England asked.

"No! No no no, everything's fine," Dean said, when he got in his seat he immediately put on the seat belt and clutched on the seat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Italy asked.

"No, I don't think he will." Sam looked at Dean reassuringly. "Dean, you're going to be fine, don't worry."

"W-what if we fall? What if we crash?"

"Dude...are you afraid of flying?" America asked. Dean gulped.

"Y-yeah…" As soon as he said that, the helicopter lifted off the ground. He suddenly gripped onto Castiel's wrist, he looked down and blushed.

"S-sorry, Cas." He went to let go of his wrist, but Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and held on.

"It is okay, Dean. If this soothes you, then you can hold onto my vessel's wrist," Castiel said. Dean looked at him just to be sure, then he relaxed a little after Castiel said that. Everything went fine after that, besides Dean's fidgeting, we went back to the motel and thanked the pilot. We went into our rooms to grab any extra things we had, which wasn't much. We all met up back in the Winchester's motel room, tired and sore. Suddenly I heard loud knocks on the door and a voice coming after those knocks.

"Where in the Hell is my fratello?!"

Dean's P.O.V.

I opened the door to a very angry man and a man taller than the angry one.

"Where's Veneziano?" He pointed his finger at my chest and started jabbing at me.

"Ven-who?" I asked again. If it was possible, he looked angrier than before.

"MY BROTHER, IDIOTA!" He looked behind me and saw Italy. "Fratello!" He ran to Italy and took him by his jacket, then he started shaking him, hard. "You said you were going to be back home in a day or two but it's been more than that! What have you been doing this whole time, huh?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Romano! I didn't mean to stay with America more than expected! Mi dispiace!" Italy was almost crying. The other guy came up from behind the man named 'Romano' and touched him on the shoulder.

"Okay, Lovi, I think that's enough," he said in a Spanish accent. Romano let go of Italy and turned around, facing the Spaniard.

"I'm not finished yet," he growled. Then he went up to Germany and started jabbing his finger into his chest.

"You dumb potato bastard, what have you been doing to my fratello?"

"Does this happen often?" Sam asked.

"Si, it does. Unfortunately for Ludwig, Lovi does this to him whenever something happens to Feli," he explained. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He held out his hand and Sam and I shook it.

"So, are you another country?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, you know about that?" I nodded my head. "I'm the personification of Spain," he replied with a smile.

"It's okay, Romano! Dean, Sam, and Castiel are friends! They helped us." I heard Italy say. Romano turned around and looked at us. He stomped over to us, and honestly, I was a bit scared.

"Is it true? Did you help my brother with his problem?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah, we did. We helped them with their problem," I replied trying not to sound scared. He huffed and turned to the other countries.

"We're leaving back to Europe, I have a car waiting outside. I want you all out there in two minutes." He turned around and opened the door. "Come on, Spain." Then he slammed the door closed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. Adiós!" He waved with a smile and left.

"Ah, we better leave, we don't want to keep Romano waiting," Italy said nervously. He went up to us and hugged Cas, then me, then Sam last. "I hope we meet again soon." He opened the door. "Ciao!" Then he left, leaving the door open.

"Thank you for helping us, I wish there was some way to repay you," Germany said.

"Nah, it's fine, just take care of yourselves, okay?" I told him.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Winchesters." Germany left. The other countries left saying thank you and, I think, goodbye in their own language.

America said, "Thanks for everything, dudes. I'm glad to have you guys as my citizens. Hopefully we'll meet again, bye!"

England said, "Thank you for helping us. We owe you."

"It's fine, really, you guys don't owe us anything," Sam said.

"Oh, well, maybe one day we will. Goodbye."

China said, "Thank you, aru. I hope we meet again. Zàijiàn." And last, but not least, Russia.

"Thank you. We'll meet again, da?" He gave a kind smile.

"Yeah, one day, maybe." I smiled back at him.

"Proshchay." Then he left, closing the door. I sighed and turned to my brother and Cas.

"They were nice. Man, I'm gonna miss them."

"Yeah," Sam responded, then he yawned. "Wow, I didn't realize I was really tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I looked the window and saw that the sky was turning dark, and the stars scattered across it.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore." I looked at Cas. "You gonna go to sleep or…?" He sighed.

"Yes, I think I will. My grace isn't fully back yet." He took off his trenchcoat and put it on the bed.

"I call the bathroom first," Sam said and went into the bathroom. I took off my jacket and threw it onto my bag.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" Cas asked. "You and Sam have separate beds, should I-" I cut him off by taking his hands into mine.

"You...you can sleep in...my bed tonight, Cas. We'll share," I told him. He looked slightly surprised. "I-I mean, we can share my bed, or...you get the idea." He looked confused. "Look, the countries taught me a lesson, you could say, and I might have these...feelings for you." At this point, I was blushing. Cas had a look of understanding, he took his hands from me and gingerly held my face.

"Honestly, I think we might share the same feelings for each other." Then he brought my face closer to his. I shut my eyes and closed the distance between us. I smiled into this sweet, loving kiss and hugged Cas closer to me. But before we could go any farther into the kiss, I heard the shower turn off. I broke the kiss and looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"Sam's done with the bathroom," I replied.

"Oh." He let go of me and started taking off the other layer of clothes. I did the same before Sam got out of the bathroom.

"Are you gonna take a shower in the morning, Dean?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, guess I will." I got into my bed and moved over so Cas could lay next to me. Sam got into his own bed after Cas got into mine. He turned off the light next to us and fell fast asleep. "Maybe, you can join me in the shower, Cas," I whispered into his ear, smirking. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist, spooning him.

"That sounds nice." Those were the last words I heard before I slipped into sleep.


End file.
